


Doodle

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person who was in the room is Karkat; he's drawing something on his hand in pen rather crudely and from your side of the room you can still smell the delicious, cherry red ink. "Hey, what're you drawing, Karkat?" He jumps and clenches his fingers into a fist at your words, before you can see what he's up to. He simply huffs and shakes his head. "None of your damn business!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in several Secret Santa events on tumblr, and the prompt I got was for fluffy Karezi and this is what I wrote but I didn't really like it so much. I debated putting it in my drabbles but I decided against it, so have it here.

Living on the meteor turned out not to be so bad, all things considered, you decide. Dave is a cool bro that you have radical adventures with, along with the Mayor and Serenity! Karkat is his usual grumpass self, but that’s all the same. Kanaya and Rose are gentle, lovely ladies and on occasion when you want to feel girly or when you need adjustments made to your Redglare suit, they’re happy to oblige! Gamzee, though your Kismesis, was your friend before that and he could be … slightly okay, at times. You like it best when he stays in the vents, though.

Getting up from your rather comfortable napping place on the floor, you decide that you want to have some of that nasty coffee to start your day. Dave seems to have a slight addiction to it after drinking it so long, and you're careful not to have quite that much. It is really more of a human symbol of maturity, Rose had said once. You rather like the idea, but the swamp-water taste is pretty hard to handle.

The only person who was in the room is Karkat; he's drawing something on his hand in pen rather crudely and from your side of the room you can still smell the delicious, cherry red ink. "Hey, what're you drawing, Karkat?" He jumps and clenches his fingers into a fist at your words, before you can see what he's up to. He simply huffs and shakes his head. "None of your damn business!"

Though it shouldn't, the incident with Karkat sort of stays with you all day. Karkat isn't an artist and he didn't claim to be, but still. What cherry wonders were so horrible that he couldn't let you have a single sniff? You pout your way through your daily romp in Can Town. "Yo, Redglare,” (D Stri often uses your roleplay name for rather ironic purposes) “Your head ain't in the game and your heart ain't in the cards. What's up?" Ah, of course. The Knight of Time himself is quite concerned with your current state of wellbeing. You find yourself quite pleased with this turn of events.

"TZ, Karkat Vantas is a fucking dickwagon. Don't let his pissed off mood at everything get you down," Dave replied to your story (and you were sure to recount just how taunting that cherry scent was!) "No, it's not that I'm upset, Mr. Strider. I'm just... curious! What could cold Iron Highpants Vantas be hiding?" Dave snorted in response to your nickname for the short, angry troll. "Well, I could help you figure it out, if you want," "Dave, that sounds incredible! Let's go."

Finding Karkat wasn't so hard. In fact, he was in the exact same place as when this whole thing had began though instead of drawing on his hand, he was typing away on his husktop. Dave pointed at the angry boy and nodded, sneaking up behind him and putting him into an arm hold. "What the fuck, Strider?!" Karkat bellowed, and you grabbed his husktop from him and took the hand he'd been writing on, gently. You spread it open and slurped it, causing Karkat to light up a delicious shade. 

You could taste the pen ink, smeared slightly from the hours that it had been there. You could also faintly taste sweat which was to be expected. Though, the shapes came together like words for you, even if they were a little sloppy. 

Karkat had drawn a little stickfigure of himself on his hand, holding the hand of a stick figure of you. Though you can't "see" his expression, you can nearly feel it. And you literally feel the gasp he makes when your lips meet his.


End file.
